The Light in the Darkness
by Priestess of Groove
Summary: AU after 7th book. Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year and winds up fighting for Muggleborns to be treated equally under the law. Can she also help the Slytherins rebrand their house to unify all of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1 - Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling

Note 1: I am American rather than English, so please forgive me if the characters sound too American.

Note 2: I don't hold with character bashing. I try to stay true to the characters, but they may seem OOC due to the situations I will put them in.

Note 3: So, apparently, it's the polite thing in the Harry Potter fandom to put relationships out front and here is the plan: Hermione/Julian, Daphne/Cyrus and Harry/Ginny.

Despite this fic having original characters center stage, I hope you give this fic a chance! =)

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger stared at the brick wall separating her from Platform 9 3/4. She had already walked through multiple times throughout the years and yet this time seemed different. On one hand, she was entering for her last, full year at Hogwarts, which brought on a wave of happiness and sadness at the same time. On the other hand, this was the year succeeding the war and, of course, the Battle of Hogwarts.

She, Harry, and Ron had helped where they could over the summer to restore the castle to its former glory. It wasn't until a month ago that Hermione decided to step away and weave the remaining threads of her old life back together. The first and most painful step had been retrieving her parents and restoring their memories. Upon restoring them to their original selves, her parents proceeded to "ground her for the rest of her life" for erasing her from their lives and having to live without their darling daughter. In the next instant, however, their anger melted into grief and Hermione's mother swept her daughter up in her arms and they sobbed into each other's shoulders.

It would take them longer to back to Britain than she had before Hogwarts, so her parents insisted on a small vacation, which consisted primarily of touring the Sydney Opera House, the Harbor Bridge, and visiting the Botanical Gardens. It had cheered her immensely to be with her parents on carefree vacation for the first time in what felt like ages and it seemed as soon as she stepped out of the Portkey Arrival room at the Ministry, that a familiar leaden feeling fell on her. The Wizarding World may be safe now, but it would be years before she felt the immense weight of the last year die away.

Her trip to Diagon Alley hadn't done her any favors, since half the shops were still shuttered. It was slowly being rebuilt, but Mr. Ollivander seemed even more feeble and frailer than ever and Florean Forestcue's spot was alarmingly vacant. However, a young man down the way had taken up the corner of Flourish & Blott's and played a flute-like instrument she had never seen before, but his music was heartening.

The boys had taken out a flat right next to George's Weasely Wizard Wheezes shop to work on their Auror Apprenticeships. In the few weeks she had left, Hermione bunked on the couch in their flat and helped George with the shop. He was, of course, still struggling with Fred's untimely death and she worried about how he would manage once she left for Hogwarts. Lee Jordan had been helping out with the shop for the summer and she had pleaded with him to take care of George.

" _Don't you worry, Hermione. I can manage George. You just go and try to focus on kicking those NEWT's arses. I'll let you know how we're doing. Good luck!"_

She still remembered Jordan's sardonic smile, although it still did not reach his eyes. No one's smile did anymore. The war had scarred them all so deeply that she felt it would be sometime before she felt a true smile blossom on her face again.

 _Deep breath, Hermione. You can do this,_ she thought as she steeled herself up and walked purposely towards the wall and through. Just as before, the scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts Express appeared before her eyes. To some extent, she always wondered if the last few years had simply been a dream and that the next time she'd try walking through the wall, she would come to the painful realization that it was solid brick and magic was not real. She sighed and gave herself a small smile.

She almost started to haul her trunk on board by hand before she remembered that she was of age and could simply do that by magic. Crookshanks didn't appreciate her use of magic and hissed as she floated the trunk on board. "It's okay, Crookshanks. I'll let you out as soon as I get a compartment."

"Hullo, Hermione. You're here awfully early," Susan Bones said, giving the muggleborn a bright smile. Her chest was puffed out not unlike Percy and there gleamed a shiny new Prefect badge.

"Yep, I just wanted to be here when the other students arrived so I can lend a hand. It is part of the job description, right?" Hermione said, flashing her own Prefects badge to Susan.

"Oooh, well of course you are a Prefect! I'm just a little surprised you weren't made Head Girl."

"I don't think I'm allowed since I skipped a year. That might be frowned upon."

"But surely as one of the heroes – "

"It's fine," Hermione said. "I'm bossy enough already without the job, McGonagall probably thought I wouldn't need it."

"Well, okay. The Head Girl and Boy haven't arrived yet, but I imagine everyone will start arriving in the next ten minutes. Better go claim your compartment and get dressed."

Without the boys, it seemed silly to reserve an extra compartment, so she just stuck her trunk in one of the designated Prefects compartments and allowed Crookshanks out to roam while she changed out of her robes.

It hurt missing out on being Head Girl. Not that she really needed anything else to add to her extensive resume, but it felt like a rite of passage that she had been destined for and declined it to aid her best friend. There was not a thing in the world she would change about aiding Harry to defeat Voldemort, but the lack of a Head Girl badge merely reminded her of yet another sacrifice she had to make for the greater good.

She stopped and thought back to the last four words and shuddered. It had been a favorite phrase of Dumbledore's, which made her uneasy. Harry seemed to have come to terms with the way the old Headmaster had manipulated him his whole life, but Hermione still had trouble forgiving and forgetting.

 _Speaking of which…_ Her small smile flat-lined at seeing a familiar bleach blonde head, pulling his trunk behind him. As with previous years, Draco was dressed in a smart pin-striped suit, but he seemed small without his two hulking goons. She felt a pang thinking about Crabbe's fate, but she wondered where Goyle was. Then again, his school work had been so abysmal that maybe he didn't see the point of returning.

 _Good riddance,_ she thought. It would at least be one less thing to worry about.

"Hermione! Good to see you!"

She was jolted out of her thoughts and then grinned when she saw Neville's cheerful face.

"Oh, Neville, hi!" She didn't hesitate to sweep him up in a hug. "How are you? Were you at Hogwarts all summer?

"Nah. Headmistress McGonagall had us all leave a week ago. She thought it was important that we spend some time with our families," he replied with a lop-sided grin.

They chatted for a few minutes when the Head Girl started calling for all Prefects and they met out on the train platform. Hermione was surprised when Neville joined them, still straightening out his robes, but clearly showing a Prefects badge pinned above his heart.

The Head Girl was a chestnut-haired Hufflepuff named Rosalind Warbeck and the Head Boy was a Ravenclaw named Byron Polmear with smooth blonde hair.

"Welcome back, everybody," Rosalind said with an excited smile. "We have a larger group than usual so everybody's shifts on the train are only one hour instead of two." She took a piece of paper in her hand, multiplied it, and handed it out.

"We'll have our first Prefects meeting tomorrow night to discuss your shifts for the week," Byron said, in a much more stoic tone.

"To make it simple right now, your House counterpart of the same year is the person you will be patrolling the train with," Rosalind said with a bright smile. As if by magic, a good number of students started to trickle in through gate. "They're here! Malfoy, Parkinson, Donnor, and O'Connell, please mingle on the platform and assist anyone who needs a hand. Everyone else, simply be available. We'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Overly chipper, that one," Neville muttered to Hermione as they dispersed and she had to agree, which caused her good mood to falter once more. It was yet another effect of the war.

"I'll see you on the train, Neville. There's someone I'd like to find first."

She strode off onto the platform, carefully dodging the young children and their trunks. It was a few minutes, but she saw her just as she was exiting the arch from the train station.

"Why hello, Hermione," Luna said in that strangely quiet way of hers that somehow still managed to catch her attention above the buzz and hustle of the crowd.

"Good morning, Luna. How are you?"

"Quite well. My nargle infestation seems to be under control. I feel like my senses are all cleared."

 _Some things never change,_ Hermione thought as she smiled at the remarkably carefree girl, who persevered despite her ordeal last year. "Would you like some help with your trunk?"

"That's very kind of you, but I've got it." So, just like any witch who'd just come of age, Luna pulled out her wand and hovered her trunk inside. "It's so nice to be able to do that now. I've started learning household charms to help dad around the Rook. It's quite cozy."

Hermione grimaced behind her back. She realized that Xenophilius Lovegood had been between a rock and a hard place when he betrayed her, Harry, and Ron, but that didn't lessen the sting. She was glad that they got the opportunity to rescue her. As odd as she was, Hermione felt that Luna suffered enough hardship. She heard her name being called and it took her a moment to realize she had been staring into space. "Yes, Luna?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my dad is really sorry for what he did to you, Harry, and Ron." It was a rare moment when Luna looked unsure of herself, but then she seemed to find the right words. "It's just that I'm all dad has left."

"I know, Luna. Those were dark days. It's forgiven." She highly doubted it would be forgotten though. "Oh, I think I see Ginny." Hermione learned out the window and waved to the tall redhead. "Ginny! Luna and I are here!"

They were soon joined by Ginny, but also Parvati, Padma, and Lavender. The two Indian girls seemed well enough if a little subdued. Lavender also appeared to be in good spirits, but Hermione had to fight not to stare. The girl's once flawless skin was now marred by large scars. One seemed to distort her mouth, a few bite marks on her neck, and two claw marks above the eye. It could have been so much worse if Greyback had been transformed, but it was still shocking to see. Chills ran through her as she remembered seeing Greyback crouched over an unmoving Lavender. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice her far off look. She dismissed herself and walked back to her compartment, which had since filled with Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, and Neville's trunks. Hermione and Neville's rounds were scheduled for when the witch with the trolley was coming around, so Hermione left her friends with a little money to grab something for her.

For the most part, everything went smoothly. Students seemed to be genuinely excited to head back to Hogwarts. Her name was called multiple times and she spoke to students she had never met before. Most of them thanked her profusely for her part in stopping Voldemort, but she waved it off as merely the right thing to do.

Just as she moved into the next carriage, raised voices caught her attention and she swiftly made her way over to find Neville pulling what looked to be two first year students apart.

"Do you need help, Neville?"

"Everything's under control. Now knock that off or it'll be a detention."

"I haven't even been sorted. How can you give a detention?" A small boy with nicely brushed brown hair snarled at them.

"I'm sure your future Head of House would love to hear about a detention before the term even starts." At that, the boy flushed and cast a side-eyed glare at the boy he had been fighting with. "Now, I want you to tell me what started this?"

The boy remained silent, but the other boy dirty blonde hair said, "He called me a 'mudblood!" Hermione gasped and Neville became sterner if that is at all possible. "He said my 'kind' were scum and we didn't belong."

"What's your name?" Neville asked the boy who was still glaring at the floor.

Finally, he sat up straight and glared into Neville's face instead. "Samuel Havelock."

"Hogwarts welcomes witches and wizards of all blood statuses. If you disagree with that, you're free to transfer to another school, though I doubt you'll find any more welcoming of your kind of attitude. If I hear you call anyone that slur ever again, it _will_ be detention. For now, I think it best you switch compartments. Which trunk is yours?"

Samuel sullenly pointed towards the one beneath his feet. Neville ushered him out and levitated it. Hermione stepped in this time and asked the rest of the boys what their names were. They reluctantly gave them and she smiled at them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that kind of introduction, but you are perfectly welcome at Hogwarts. Don't be afraid to come to me, Neville, another Prefect, or any of the teachers if you have that kind of problem again. Good luck with your sorting,"

She continued with her rounds, but her earlier cheer had vanished with Samuel's words. It seemed like in spite of the battle of Hogwarts, the _new_ generation was still being brought up with the same filthy attitude that perpetuated both civil wars to begin with. _Will it ever end?_

When the hour was up, she and Neville walked back to sit with Susan and Justin, who greeted them with a stack of Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs.

"What? No Bertie Botts?" Neville asked as he dug into a pasty.

"I can't stand Bertie Botts," Susan with a grimace as she worked on a licorice wand.

"Ron and Harry were fond of them, but I can't see why," Hermione replied as she opened a Chocolate Frog.

"When we were younger, everyone in my room would sometimes stay up late and dare each other to eat Bertie Botts," Neville replied.

"Those were the days," Justin said, with a wistful smile.

A comfortable silence fell among the group of friends as they continued making their way through their pile of snacks. Finally, Hermione said, "So, this is officially our last year of Hogwarts. What do you all plan to do once you've graduated?"

For a moment, everyone just looked at each other as though daring someone to go first, until Susan drew herself up with a sad smile and said, "I think I want to follow in my Auntie's footsteps and join the Law Enforcement branch. I always greatly admired her work."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, but she smiled. She never actually met Amelia Bones, but from the little Harry had told her, she sounded like an upstanding witch. She remembered that the magical world had seemed shaken to hear of her untimely death and it seemed to be the first spark of the rebellion.

Justin decided to ignore the dragon in the room and said, "I'm not sure. I was thinking about Curse Breaking, but I've been told that's dangerous work. I love Arithmancy, but I guess it's just a matter of how much danger I want to get into."

"I don't think anyone's surprised by what I want to be," Neville said with a grin. "I'm hoping that Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout will allow me to stay on as an assistant. One day, I'll be the Herbology Professor."

"I know you can do it, Neville," Hermione said. "I was actually hoping to go into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I think it's entirely unfair how sentient creatures can be treated so unfairly in this day and age."

Neville nodded his understanding and offered encouragement, but to her surprise, Susan's seemed uncomfortable and her smile fake.

"You don't agree, Susan?"

Her eyebrows shot up at Hermione's implication and she quickly said, "No, I do. The Bones Manor has a house elf and she is very well treated, but I heard about Harry Potter's elf friend, the one who belonged to the Malforys and was forced to beat himself. I can't imagine treating Milly like that! It's just that…I'll be the first to admit that the Wizarding World needs to make some progress in the equality department in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, Hogwarts may not care about your blood status, but your superiors at the Ministry will."

"What?!"

Susan nodded grimly and shifted uncomfortably. "My auntie was a Pure Blood witch and she still had to fight like hell to become department head. It's even worse for Muggleborns and Half Bloods."

"That's not fair! Isn't there a law against that?"

The Hufflepuff shook her head. "No, there isn't. Since the Wizengamot passes all the laws and there are no Muggleborn representatives on it…"

"Then the issue is ignored because no one important cares," Hermione finished with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. There have been attempts in the past to update the laws. I know an effort was made after the first civil war by Dumbledore, but the conservative faction, headed by Lucious Malfoy – " At this Hermione's eyes darkened and she frowned. Susan nodded in understanding – "had enough power even then to stop a real effort. Most of the rest of the wizarding world was still reeling from the losses and no one was really thinking about Muggleborns. Several good Pure Blood families went extinct and lost their seats, which swung the votes the other way too."

"Someone has to do something!"

"Why not you?" Neville asked quite plainly.

"What?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"You said yourself you want to champion equal treatment for sentient creatures. Why not your own group? I'm not head of my house yet, but I know Gran would back you."

"You've also got Harry Potter as a best friend," Susan said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Harry won't like the politics though."

"He's still the head of an important house. Two houses, in fact, since he inherited the Black seat from Sirius."

Hermione sat up straighter and a fire entered her eyes. "Thank you, Neville and Susan. You're right. If I'm going to fight for equal treatment, I may as well start with my own."


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcoming Feast

**Author's Note:** Edited to address this; Howerand: I'm following the story and seeing where it takes me. Only Harry/Ginny is definitive, but they're not central characters in this fic either.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Welcoming Feast**

Hermione's mind was still abuzz by the time they were climbing into the carriages. She barely noticed Susan and Justin's fright at seeing the Thestrals. She let Neville allay their fears as she stared out the carriage window without seeing anything.

She had always suspected to some extent that there was unfairness concerning the laws, but no real proof. It was almost a shame that her friends and their families were so law-abiding, but after drilling Susan, she finally knew: the law against underage Wizardry almost universally didn't apply to Purebloods. Since they were in their houses with other magical members of the family, magic couldn't be traced to the individual, merely the location. So no one actually bothered tracking Pureblood children. Malfoy had probably spent every single break learning illicit magic and practicing it, while she and her friends had been unable to do so much as unlock a door.

Her anger flared at the unfairness of it all. Voldemort causes two civil wars over a two thousand year old prejudice that Muggleborns simply weren't as good as Purebloods. After spending so much of history class talking about all the Goblin Wars, Hermione was quite frankly stunned that there hadn't been more quibbles over Blood Status.

Or perhaps there were. History of Magic had covered, of all things, Goblin Wars and even some standard history, such as when Magic officially separated and went underground to hide from Muggles once the Witch Huntings got out of control. The only other notable things from History – and she would admit it was certainly a repetitive class – were discoveries of famous spells and potions such as Wingardium Leviosa, Stupefy, Avada Kedavra, and Veritaserum. She would have to ask Professor McGonagall about other bits of history as she was certain Binns wouldn't be of any help.

 _Honestly, he should finally be replaced. History is too important to risk repeating it, like we just finished doing_ , Hermione thought and sighed to herself.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Just thinking," she said.

The carriage finally bumped to a stop and they began the walk into the Great Hall, but she gasped when she saw a large marble placard erected just outside the Entrance Hall.

 _The Battle of Hogwarts_

 _(2nd of May 1998)_

 _These witches and wizards gave their lives for the peace of the wizarding world and the belief in the equality for all magical beings._

"This wasn't here when I left," Neville said softly as he looked at it with her, his own face shadowed with grief.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as her eyes scanned all of the familiar names: Colin Creevey, Fred Weasely, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. She noted with some satisfaction that none of the Death Eaters were listed with the exception of Vincent Crabbe. She hastily wiped her tears and strode into the Great Hall to sit at her table, still working to compose herself in front of the others.

She noticed most of the students seemed to be lingering outside the hall as they too took in the new monument and lingered over the names. Hermione concentrated on breathing deeply, in and out. The funerals kept flicking up in front of her eyes, but she closed her eyes and started concentrating on what she had learned from the latest book she had read: _Magizoology: From Scale to Fur – A Study of Magical Beasts_ by Dirk Crawley. It was outside of her usual fare, but it was a neutral read and came in large volumes perfect for distraction.

 _The Chimera is multi-headed creature typically found in South America and Eastern Europe and parts of Russia. Although it is referenced in Muggle literature, it only references the Middle Eastern species that has the body of a lion, a snake's tail, hooves, and the heads each of a lion, goat or snake, the South American Chimera includes the species of jaguar and python, while the European Eastern species includes amur leopard and viperine water snake._

 _The Ancient Greeks considered the Chimera a demon capable of causing volcanic eruptions, however it has been discovered and recorded that while the Chimera is dangerous, it is merely so as a predator and not a dark magic creature._

She finally pulled herself out of her recitation, when Professor Sprout escorted the first years into the Great Hall. It was an exceptionally large class and some of them appeared older than the average first year, undoubtedly because of the children whose parents kept them home for what normally would have been their first year. _From what Neville said, it sounds like they were the lucky ones,_ Hermione thought sadly and looked at the Sorting Hat as it was placed on its stool. It was even rattier than ever with much of it blackened and charred from when Voldemort set it afire, but from the way the brim of the hat moved, it still worked. Hermione followed the song of the hat closely and while it celebrated the end of the Civil War it still cautioned about a monstrous fission between the Houses. It was quite obvious Slytherin was the center of much of the strife and chaos and something needed to be done to move the House passed its Muggleborn prejudice, but Hermione couldn't think for the life of her what.

Simply dissolving the House, even to her mind, sounded like a terrible idea. Certainly the displaced students could go into the three other houses, but deliberately tearing it apart struck her as attempting to rewrite history and nothing good was ever accomplished by whitewashing or censorship. No, the change needed to come from the inside, but with students like Draco Malfoy running the place with the power of his wealth, change seemed about as likely as Hagrid receiving a Mastery in Transfiguration.

She was looking at Malfoy, but his expression was unreadable. This time his family had not escaped prosecution and while they certainly had experienced a fall from grace within Voldemort's band of followers they received excoriation after the war. Lucious Malfoy had been tried and sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life and to his credit, he accepted the sentence without so much as a protest. Narcissa Malfoy had been condemned to house arrest for one year and then ten years of probation, thanks in part to Harry Potter. Her role in defeating Voldemort, while small, was enough to keep her out of prison.

While Draco Malfoy had done some horrible things in his time as a Death Eater, he had been a minor at the time, and pressganged after he reached maturity by his father, Lord Voldemort, and his Aunt Bellatrix. He had been ordered to help restore Hogwarts and complete his education.

McGonagall had kept him stowed away in the library sorting through books, because far too many people wanted to hex him for his family's role in the war.

Hermione is personally unsure if she can ever truly consider Malfoy even as a neutral acquaintance. She had been surprised to see such a scared and frightened boy when they had been taken to Malfoy manor and he refused to confirm Harry's identity. But those brief moments of rebellion weren't enough to overcome six years of his snide remarks and Pureblood pride.

The sorting had begun and Felicity Belby and Lance Furmage were the two newest Gryffindors. Hermione applauded with the rest of her house, but it never got more raucous than polite applause, with the exception of a few whoops and hollers. Samuel Havelock, the troublesome boy on the train, immediately went to Slytherin; she and Neville both grimaced at that. She would have liked to have been wrong about that boy, but some things never change. The boy that had been bullied, Sebastian Wilks, ended up heading to Hufflepuff.

The sorting went smoothly, but it was almost twice as long as normal which made many of the older students agitated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish we could eat _during_ the Sorting," Ginny groused as she politely applauded another first year Gryffindor being added to their ranks.

Hermione snorted with laughter, and then she had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep them from bubbling over. This caused Ginny to frown at her and several of the others to give her strange looks, but as soon as she had contained her laughter she said, "You sounded exactly like Ron there." Ginny grimaced at that, but she continued to fiddle with her silverware until McGonagall finally stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Headmistress McGongall said. She clapped her hands once and the plates filled up magically all round them. "You may begin."

It was the first real feast that Hermione could recall since she had left Hogwarts over the summer. Neither she nor the boys were particularly great shakes at cooking, so their efforts were limited and repetitive. Now it felt good to a square meal for the first time in a few months.

Once desserts had cleared, Professor McGongall stood again and much like in her class, her presence caused the hall to silence with a hush.

"Good evening! I hope the meal was satisfying and you'll have an excellent first night. Before we disperse, however, I have a few announcements. I would like to introduce Rory Matlock as a Transfiguration professor. He'll be overseeing years 1-4 and I will continue overseeing years 5-7." A rather handsome middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair stood up and bowed to the students. "He will also be taking over Head of House duties for Gryffindor."

"Stepping in for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year is Violette Fisher." A young woman with fine black hair, who didn't look more than a few years removed from Hogwarts, stood up and nodded to the students in acknowledgement.

Hermione clapped politely, but she wondered about the new DADA teacher. Not a single teacher had lasted beyond the first year and there was a rumor that it was cursed by Lord Voldemort when Dumbledore refused to hire him for the DADA position forty years ago. From her experience in the war, all spells expired when either the recipient was dead or the attacker was. Unless Voldemort somehow managed to weave the spell into the very rune foundation of Hogwarts, then the curse should have dissipated. _I guess we'll see._

"I would also like to introduce two new members of our staff, mind healers, Hugo Fox and Galetea Capello." A murmur started up among the students, which petered out as Professor McGonagall continued standing. "After the events of last year and the war, I think it's important to offer the option to offer different methods of recovery. I encourage you all to take advantage of their services. Mind healing is a practiced art among Wizards and Muggles alike and it's just as important as physical healing. I bid you all goodnight!"

"So what do you think of the mind healers, Hermione?" Ginny asked as they all stood up from the tables.

Hermione looked over to see the 5th year Prefects were escorting the first years and then she said, "Well, because my parents are doctors, I have a high opinion of doctors as a rule. I have no doubt that mind healers are probably very good at their job and they'll be worth going to."

"Are you going to go then?"

"Yes, I...I might."

"I guess I'm trying to understand how mind healers work," Ginny said.

"Muggle psychologists tackle a variety of mental illnesses, but I think they anticipate students having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short."

"What is that?"

"Well…I'm not a psychologist, so I can't give you a good description, but losing family members or suffering a traumatic event, like when Luna was at Malfoy Manor," Hermione dropped her voice low so that only Ginny and Neville could hear what she was saying, "It can scar the mind. A symptom can be nightmares. That's about all I can say with real confidence, just that…I highly encourage everyone to see the mind healers at least once."

Hermione was somewhat confused as to how the room situation was supposed to work out. Ginny's entire class had come back, but only her, Lavender, and Parvati had returned of the 8th years. It shouldn't have surprised her that the castle generated yet another room with only three beds at the very top of the girl's tower. Just as with each year before, Hermione barely managed to change out of her pajamas before she collapsed into bed and felt straight into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Return to Form

**Author's Note:** Good afternoon! I am going to attempt to update once every weekend, either Saturday or Sunday. For now, enjoy!

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A Return to Form**

Hermione had only just arrived for breakfast when she turned at a new voice calling for her.

"Ms. Granger, right?"

She recognized the dirty blonde hair of the new Transfiguration professor in charge of the younger students…and who was also the new Head of House. That would take some getting used to.

 _Damn it,_ Hermione thought. She was hoping to ask Professor McGongall about her future to confirm the bias of the Ministry, but that would have to wait. "Yes?"

"Professor Matlock. Would you mind handing out these schedules?" He seemed nervous as he gave her a stack of paper.

"Of course," she said with a small smile. Most of the ones she received were for her fellow 7th and 8th years, so it took her a matter of minutes to finish. The Professor handed out the rest, calling out names like it was a role call. _He probably asked me because he recognizes my face from the Prophet,_ she mused with a grimace as she looked over her schedule.

"Double Charms and Transfiguration? Then Arithmancy and History of Magic? Wednesday's are looking good," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Only you would be happy with a bloody schedule like that," Ginny muttered as she looked at her schedule. "I have the same, but without the Arithmancy and History of Magic. Why are you even taking History of Magic?"

"Well, I want to work at the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and Goblin Wars are pretty prominent in magical history. It should be important to know if I want to improve relations. It should be important to know period," Hermione said, leaving the sentence hanging, but the rest of her classmates snorted.

Neville said, "I'd be willing to continue with History of Magic, if they could banish Binns to the staff break room forever. I think you're the only student who _hasn't_ slept in his class, Hermione."

"He really is awful," Hermione replied with an understanding nod. Despite her nagging at Ron and Harry, there had been a few days where the last thing she wanted was to sit through such a drudging class, but her drive to succeed in all of her classes kept her quill scratching on parchment. "How's your schedule looking Neville?"

"Pretty much the same as Ginny's. I never was any good with numbers, so I never tried Arithmancy and I decided that I wasn't getting enough out of Binns to bother with him. Tomorrow is Defense, Care of Magical Creatures and –" A smile lit his face – "Double Herbology!"

Ginny smiled wistfully, "I can't wait until Quidditch starts. Tryouts begin next Saturday for the team. I'm itching to get back on my broom, especially since last year was a total loss."

"How did last year go?"

"It's didn't. Half the Gryffindor team was in detention at the time of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, so we were forced to concede." Ginny's face became frighteningly dark and for a moment Hermione was concerned actual lightning would shoot from her eyes, but the moment passed and she just sighed. "This year we're taking home the cup!"

"Speaking of Quidditch, I wonder who's going to take over commentary for Quidditch? I'm going to miss Lee Jordan," Neville said, wistfully. "He made the game fun."

"He was great, but it was kind of a shame at how biased he was," Hermione said. "It certainly did us no favors with the Slytherins."

"The only favors the Slytherins seem to care for are bribes," Neville muttered and Ginny nodded with him.

Hermione had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. It was precisely this kind of attitude that really, truly needed to stop if they wanted to move past this blood status debacle. Dissing the Slytherins didn't make them less right, it just made them angry. "Can we not start the new year talking about Slytherins? It feels like your muddying the waters."

"They haven't changed."

"Maybe they have and maybe they haven't, but generalizing about them being corrupt is hardly Gryffindorish of us. Yes, we are the house of the brave, but we also like to think of ourselves as the house of the morally right and trying to take revenge against Slytherin through any means is the morally wrong thing to do." At the confused looks from her friends, Hermione sighed and said, "It's just that…we just fought a war for blood diversity. We won it! Let's move forward. Nothing will change if we continue to frame the Slytherins as our enemy."

"Does this have to do with the equality thing you were talking about yesterday?" Neville asked, looking rather sheepish.

"Yes."

"Sorry, Hermione. You're right. We really do need to be better, but I just don't see how," he opined, while stirring the eggs he still had on his plate.

She felt bad for bringing this up over breakfast now, but she tamped that down: _This needs to be said._ She was ashamed to admit to herself that getting on the Slytherins' good sides was not something she felt was crucial to her fight for equality until this morning when she thought about it a little more. _Yes, I really do need to somehow reach across the aisle and get the Slytherin's to see my perspective._

"Wait, what is this equality thing you're talking about?" Ginny asked as they headed back up to their dorms to grab their book bags.

"Susan Bones was telling me that I would have a lot of trouble getting into an influential position at the Ministry because of being Muggleborn."

Ginny's face darkened again and she nodded. "Yeah, dad's always had a lot of trouble with his love of muggles. He loves his department, but no one important has ever taken him seriously."

"Well, considering we've fought two civil wars over this issue over the last twenty years, I'd say it's high time this was addressed."

"What are you going to do?"

"Advocate."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm going to try to convince Wizengamot members to pass a law that eliminates discrimination against Muggleborns and half-bloods."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at her friend in what looked like awe, "I'd say 'good luck' but you're Hermione. I know you'll manage."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear you have such confidence in me."

"If anyone can do it, you can," Neville said.

Charms felt like a return to fourth year, before the dark days. Flitwick was just as animated and clever as before, running over the curriculum and covered the subjects for the N.E.W.T.S. "This year we will be covering a dearth of practical spells to be used in everyday households, as well as Warding, Augmenting, and Counter Charming. Now anyone tell me what I mean by Augmenting."

Predictably, Hermione's hands shot up and most people giggled, but she paid it no mind. This _was_ her domain. However, they were sharing the class with Ravenclaws and they weren't afraid to throw their hands up either.

"Yes, Mr. Smith."

Zacharias Smith smirked at Hermione as though him being picked was some kind of victory. She just rolled her eyes. "Augmenting is the art of adding multiple charms to an object."

"Very good! Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, this may not be new to most of you. Almost everything you possess has multiple charms and it's quite possible you've even added multiple charms to an object, but for higher levels of magic, this gets quite a deal trickier. Take the Quidditch Stadium from the final in 1994. It had a muggle warding charm, an unplottable spell, an anti-apparition ward, and the charm that gave it a golden glow. As you are all used to Hogwarts, this may have seemed mundane, but it took a team of wizards a full month to carefully craft each layer of spell work. Not only would crafting it wrong have caused it to fizzle out, but it required substantial amounts of magic to keep it going over the many months the finals took place. This required a duel effort of Runes and Charms, so if you _are_ interested in hearing about the intricate Runes work, I invite you to ask Professor Babbling."

For the first time that Hermione could remember, they spent the entire class period taking notes. They were to write half a scroll on the advantages and disadvantages of Augmenting and to think of other magical objects that benefited from Augmenting that _wasn't_ Hogwarts or the Quidditch Stadium, and how.

Hermione seemed to be the only student who didn't groan at hearing about the essay already. She had _missed_ this dearly. Studying from books, while certainly a good reference, was never quite as thorough as hearing it straight from a teacher who was an expert on their topic. She had, of course, already read ahead on their coursework and thanks to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, she had already dabbled in quite a bit of the N.E.W.T. level of magic.

Transfiguration ended up being conducted much like Charms: two hours of note taking.

"You've spent the majority of your Transfiguration classes learning how to transform objects. Now it is time to learn how to change another person's appearance as well as your own. I should not need to emphasize this, but I will anyway: There will be no fooling around. If I catch you playing with these spells, you will leave this class and never come back," Professor McGonagall said sternly, deliberately meeting everyone's eyes.

At the end of the class, Hermione stayed behind and she was surprised to find she wasn't the only one. A Slytherin boy seemed just as surprised to see her there as well, and he waved her ahead to go in front of him. _Perhaps he wants a more protracted conversation? No matter,_ Hermione stepped forward and McGonagall smiled at her.

"Ms. Granger, did you have questions about the lesson today?"

"Actually, Professor, do you remember my fifth year, when you had to give career advice to everyone?"

McGonagall's smile slipped a little and she wouldn't be surprised if she remembered that day as well as her. It had given her nightmares for a week. "Unfortunately, I do."

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask you a bit more about my options."

"Very good. I know you'll do great things no matter where you go. Knowing you, I imagine the best time to meet would be Friday afternoons around four?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "Already know my schedule?"

"I helped to draw them up."

"Yes, Friday at four should be good."

She started to turn away when McGonagall turned to the Slytherin. "Mr. Alexandratos."

"Professor, do you remember what I asked you my very first Transfiguration class?"

"How could I forget?"

Hermione shook her head as she left that conversation. Years and years of students and yet Professor McGonagall still reacted to each of them as if she had tutored them all personally. _She should be a strong ally to get a law passed. I'm sure of it._


	4. Chapter 4 - Consultation

**Chapter 4: Consultation**

 _Three Years Ago_

 _She was anxious about what the new few minutes would entail. She was to walk in for a consultation and hopefully walk out with a career plan, but so far everyone who'd been had warned her: SHE's there._

 _HER name made her skin crawl. Umbridge. How anyone could tolerate that loathsome human being was beyond her. What's worse is that she was forced to miss Arithmancy over this. The nerve! It wasn't like a History of Magic where everything was right in the book! Granted, her book was just fine, but even as much as she read she always preferred the Professor's instruction. It was a second way of learning and that cemented whatever lesson she was learning today. Even Professor Vector had looked cross when she heard that Hermione was to miss her class, and if she wasn't mistake there was also some pity there._

 _For the first time in her life, Hermione was tempted to skip. She didn't because, while she was fairly certain of her path, she also refused to waste Professor McGonagall's time._

 _She stared at the door, took a few deep breaths, and then knocked._

" _You may enter," McGonagall had said. Although she had known the professor in only one capacity, there was no mistaking the underlying tension in her voice and she sat stiffly in her chair, appearing absolutely livid. Hermione glanced over and saw Umbridge smile in a simpering and smug manner. She would greatly enjoy hexing that smirk off her face if she didn't think she might actually be expelled for such an offense._

" _Have a seat, Miss Granger."_

 _Hermione did her best to keep her focus entirely on McGonagall. Her professor smiled kindly at her. "Now, Miss Granger, with your marks, obviously you can do anything want, but please tell me what you had in mind."_

" _Hem hem."_

 _They both ignored the irritating cough. "Well, I was considering trying to get into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I heard about how Dobby the house elf was treated by his family and I also witnessed when Winky was dismissed by Mr. Crouch. I thought the treatment was absolutely atrocious and I was hoping to perhaps promote creature welfare."_

" _HEM HEM"_

 _This time they both stopped to glare at Umbridge who was no longer scratching on her notebook and was instead staring at Hermione with the most condescending smirk on her face._

" _While I'm_ _ **sure**_ _that what you are hoping to accomplish are worthy goals, I feel it would be in your better interest to cast your interest elsewhere. No one respectable actually believes these creatures are worth defending - "_

" _Professor Umbridge," McGonagall cut across her words in an icy tone that Hermione hadn't even heard her use on the twins. Every line of her head of house's face was lined with anger and tension. "You'll find here at Hogwarts that the house elves employed here are treated with the utmost respect because every creature deserves to be treated with kindness. Miss Granger what you are seeking is an absolutely worthy goal and I will do my very best to make sure you get where you need to go. Now – "_

" _Professor McGonagall, you are not to speak over me again."_

 _Hermione was half a second from grabbing her wand and hexing the ugly toad in the face._

" _And you are not to discourage my students!"_

" _It hardly matters if she continues to go through with it. She's a muggleborn. She'll_ _ **never**_ _be in a position of power to actually do anything about it."_

" _Wha – what do you mean?" Hermione asked, hearing the heart pounding in her ears from the rage that was steadily building inside of her. With the exception of the time she slapped Malfoy, she always prided herself on her ability to control her emotions and potentially outwit her opponents. But this…this was beyond her reach to defend herself. The woman was deranged enough to potentially_ _ **expel**_ _her let alone give her a detention with that cutting quill for objecting._

 _Once again, Umbridge smiled condescendingly at her. "As a muggleborn, you are from lesser stock. Only those whose blood is pure can be expected to govern with the best interests of the magical citizens at heart."_

 _ **This can't be**_ _, Hermione thought as she stared at Umbridge mutely, not trusting herself to speak less she say all the loathsome things she's been dying to say to her._

" _You will_ _ **not**_ _talk to my student that way! Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age, perhaps of her entire generation," McGonagall bellowed. "If_ _ **anyone**_ _can bring witches and wizards into harmony with the house elves, goblins, and centaurs, it is her! And I will do everything in my power to aid such a great young witch! Hermione, you may leave."_

 _She had been sitting there listening to McGonagall's tirade with wide eyes, nearly tearing up at the absolute faith the professor had in her abilities. Prior to Hogwarts – hell, even sometimes at Hogwarts – she had always been heckled about her obsessive study habits. She knew that she was a favorite among the majority of her teachers, Umbridge and Snape being the exceptions, but she had_ _ **never**_ _expected to be described in these terms._

 _At this point, Umbridge's smile had become rather fixed. The two women looked like they were going to duel at any moment and as much as Hermione wished she could be there to see McGonagall wipe the floor with their new Headmistress, she did as she was told and strode out of the room, half hoping that Malfoy would pop out of nowhere for her to hex instead._

The most infuriating part about that memory was that Umbridge had been right. If she continued now without at least legally eliminating the blood status inequality, then she was either never going to get to a point to help the other magical sentient creatures or it would take far too long to do it. _The goblins and house elves deserve better. McGonagall said she would help and now's the time for it._

Hermione made her way to the Headmistress' office. Initially, when she was helping with the effort to rebuild Hogwarts, she found her feet going towards the Head of House office instead. A habit was difficult to break and her mind seemed resistant to the change happening around the castle.

 _And I want to change attitudes that are a thousand years old._ She was under no illusion that this would be easy. Once upon a time, she might have believed that simply changing the law would be enough, but the war had evolved her understanding. She winces now when she thinks about her approach to the house elves' plight. While it had been a noble goal, not taking the time to understand the creatures or the relationship itself had been folly. She now knew that even though elves had their own brand of magic, they required the bond of a witch, wizard, or magical place to cultivate and use their magic. It'd be like if someone didn't like the way the magical society treated her and took away her magic. While she could live without her magic, it was an inherent part of her being. She didn't want to live without it!

Finally the Gargoyle came into sight. "Password," it growled to her.

"Feline," Hermione said, with a small smile. She remembered Dumbledore' strange habit of using muggle candy for the passwords and now McGonagall was using her affinity to cats. It seemed a prerequisite that the head of the school be extra quirky.

At the door, she could hear voices on the other side, but as soon as she knocked they ceased and the professor said, "Enter."

She opened the door and was surprised to see the Slytherin boy from Transfiguration on Thursday when they had both wanted to speak to McGonagall. He was standing politely in front of the desk as if he were expecting her as well. He was taller than her, but only by a few inches and he had tamed his curly black hair into some semblance of control. His eyes were dark and studied her in intently A shiny Prefect badge also adorned his robe.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, when you reminded me of that incident with Umbridge in your fifth year –" both women glowered at the thought again – "I realized that I had heard much of the same desire for equality from another person. Allow me to introduce Cyrus Alexandratos."

"Ms. Granger," he said and held out a hand. She took it but not without some hesitation and glanced at him and McGonagall with a questioning look.

"Allow me to explain, Ms. Granger," Cyrus said. She nodded at him to continue. He drew a shuddering breath and said, "I am half-blood." She stiffened at that and he nodded. "I'm sure you have an idea of what I've gone through the last five years at Hogwarts. My parents were muggleborn, too."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but she had no idea what to say. After being the main target of Malfoy's hate for so long, she couldn't imagine actually _living_ in the same dorm as that creep. This boy had to have been miserable, especially since Snape was not likely to have had his support. Finally she said, "I'm sorry. I have an idea of what that was like."

He nodded and grimaced a little at the thought. "T-thank you. It's been hard, but now that Voldemort is gone for good, I think now would be a good time to introduce this bill. The Pureblood party has fallen out of favor and several of its major members are now dead or in Azkaban. I really think now's the time to pass such a bill if there ever was any."

"I agree," Hermione said though with some surprise. Of all the people she thought she might collaborate with, a Slytherin was the last one to enter her mind. However, as she thought back over her school years, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Nott and maybe some members of the Slytherin Quidditch team were the only people from that house she had truly encountered and it looked like Malofy ruled it with an iron fist. She had noticed over the course of the last several days, with Malfoy lying low and not flaunting or taunting that the other Slytherins seemed to be more relaxed. "I really think something like this is a long time in coming."

"It is. I spent last year in America. They hardly have _any_ pureblood families since virtually everyone's an immigrant. They thought the situation over here with Voldemort was absolutely insane. So there _are_ societies where blood status is no longer a problem and it's difficult to say that the Americans aren't thriving."

"You went to school in America? What was that like?" He blinked at her a moment and then started chuckling. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. That's off-topic. I figured there had to be some places where blood status doesn't affect one's career prospects."

"From what Albus told me over the years, it seems Great Britain is one of the last nations that really puts any stock in pureblood," McGonagall said. "In even smaller countries, the magical population would have completely died out if they hadn't accepted their muggleborn brethren."

"So if things didn't work out here, I could reasonably emigrate to another country for job opportunities. But I shouldn't have to abandon my home to do that!"

"Of course not. The very thought is ridiculous," McGonagall said. "Many muggleborns before you have emigrated elsewhere, primarily to France or the States and from the few that have kept up correspondence with me, they have done exceptionally well. We have lost an astronomical amount of talent over blood prejudice. I look forward to you two ending it."

"So…do you want to collaborate on this with me?" Cyrus asked, holding out his hand again.

Hermione studied it for a moment, but the gears were grinding in her mind as she evaluated the situation. She was still skeptical of working with him since he _was_ a snake and by her experience they weren't exactly known for their honor.

 _You yourself said that someone needs to reach out to the Slytherins, to help draw them back into the school so that we can finally end that blood status attitude. This is your chance,_ a small voice in her head lectured. She would hardly be a heroine of the war to look up to if she did not strive to mend the division. Killing Voldemort was one half of the battle, this was the other and it needed to be done.

"You have a deal. Let's find a way to pass this law," Hermione said, taking his hand. The smile that grew on his face warmed her at its sincerity.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Once again, expect the next update to be next weekend. Have a good week!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Library

**Author's Note:** First, I would like to apologize for missing my deadline last week. In my defense, Valentines is a really big holiday at the place I work, so I had to work long hours a few weeks. Things are back to normal now, so I should get the next chapter out just fine.

 **Second:** Now, I am not unaware that J.K. Rowling just announced the name of the American school she has been hinting at for some time. That said, I'm disregarding its existence. It throws a wrench into my plans, so I'd rather work with what I have. That said, I am really puzzled at the construction of the magical world. She was implying that there is one school in the United States like there is in Britain. I don't see how this could be possible. Let me go through the numbers. It is alleged that there are roughly ten thousand witches and wizards in Britain. There are 64.1 million muggles in the United Kingdom. If you divide those two numbers for a percent, that's .00015 which is the percentage of the population of wizards and witches. Now, let's apply that percentage to the United States population (rounded down to 300 million) and you get 46,875. Now, that just includes witches and wizards supposedly born in the United States. That doesn't factor in witches and wizards immigrating, nor the few thousand in Canada and Mexico. Now let's assume that ten percent of that population is of school age. That's four thousand students. That's a LOT of students for one school! So I think there are far more schools of magic and that's how I'm writing it.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 5: The Library**

Saturday was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. While most of the students were outside lounging by the lake watching the giant squid float across or playing pickup games of Quidditch on the pitch, Hermione and Cyrus headed straight to the library.

"We'll need to read up on the Muggleborns issue in history, possibly find a famous witch or wizard who happens to be Muggleborn," Hermione began, bee-lining for the history section.

"It'll be useful to know how the issue has been handled in other countries. Do we have any countries that our society is proud to call an ally? We might be able to shame them," Cyrus called out from Magical Cultures of the World.

"I'm not sure. I know Dumbledore was a respected member of the ICW, but I don't know anything certain. Britain – well, it seems most magical societies – seem pretty isolationist."

"Yes, I got that impression in America too," he said. "A couple of the students who had family in the government said that America might step in to help us, but they didn't say when that was likely to happen."

"They were just going to let us suffer?!" Hermione asked, looking alarmed.

Cyrus shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "They were accepting refugees when I was there." He seemed unable to meet her eye and quickly went back to perusing books.

Her eyes widened at the implication. _So he fled Britain last year._ For a half blood in Slytherin, last year would have been an exceptionally dangerous time. She wondered idly if she would have been able to flee; the inquisition about magical theft had started as soon as Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, so probably not since all International travel went through the government. She shuddered when she thought about the poor muggleborn witch Umbridge had been interrogating when she was forced to attend the hearing. _I hope she got away._

Thankfully, Umbridge was not someone who had escaped prosecution. In times past, she had used bribes, blackmail, and pureblood affiliation to stay out of Azkaban, but there wasn't enough social currency in the world for her now. Hermione almost wished that the Dementors hadn't been permanently removed, but she conceded that Kingsley had made the right decision to get on the right side of history.

For a time, there was only the scratching of their quills as they worked in silence on their respective books, but Hermione was bursting with questions. _He went to an American school? I wonder what that was like._ Likewise, she caught Cyrus glancing at her periodically and then quickly getting back to work when he was caught.

After allowing this to go for some time, Hermione finally set her quill down and slammed the book shut with a sigh. He glanced up with a questioning look. "I think it's clear we're not going to get much work done until we clear the air between us. What is it you wanted to know?"

He looked embarrassed as he slowly set down his quill and pushed the book aside. He watched her as if gauging her reaction.

She prompted him, "Well?"15

"What does everyone want to ask you? I'm interested in your journey last year. And how do we know that Voldemort is really dead?"

"Well, there was a body..."

"It's just that people thought he was dead the first time. I want to know the circumstances that make it true."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. This certainly wasn't the first time she had been asked about the journey – in fact it was the thousandth time – but neither Harry nor Ron had spoken about it to others.

She grimaced and shook her head. "Unfortunately, that's off limits. It was really Harry's journey first and I think it should be up to him whether he shares it or not." Cyrus deflated, but she quickly said, "However, I think I can at least tell you about the final fight."

"You see, the wand Voldemort had was a wand that commanded allegiance. It's like how Ollivander says 'The wand chooses the wizard.' You will only get full and complete control of your magic when the wand is compatible with you. The wand Voldemort was holding had chosen Harry as its new bearer because he had disarmed Draco Malfoy a week earlier. Draco had won the wand's allegiance when he disarmed Dumbledore the night he died."

Cyrus' eyes widened in amazement; she could see the information click in his brain. "So when Voldemort tried to cast the killing curse?"

"It backfired on him because the wand didn't belong to him."

Cyrus' mouth was hanging open at this time and he nodded. "That's incredible. I always thought Ollivander was a little off his rocker, but if what you say is true, then my wand is less like a tool and more like a partner."

"To an extent, a wand does seem to have a mind of its own. At least if you anthropomorphize it. Although this is putting it simply, it's more about the ebb and flow of magic. Your magic has a certain signal that is unique to you and that's why it's so important to find a compatible wand." Hermione smiled sadly. "I lost my wand before the big fight. I miss it terribly. This is my replacement." She held up her new Aspen wand and gave it a wistful smile. "Aspen, Eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring. It's very nice, but I miss my old wand. I was connected to it."

She did not miss the blanching expression when she mentioned losing her wand. Her new wand was of light wood, much like her Vine, but it was carved with wavy filigree rather than vines. Quite a few wands were traded around last year thanks to the Snatchers. Through the whole fiasco of being tortured, breaking into Gringotts, and battling Death Eaters at Hogwarts, Hermione hadn't really had time to miss her wand.

She had forced Bellatrix Lestrange's wand to aid in the efforts to rebuild Hogwarts for the month after, but she went to Ollivanders the moment he opened his shop. Once the dust settled, she gave the wand one last look of disgust and then promptly snapped it in half. She hadn't dared allow that wand the opportunity to do anymore irreparable damage.

"I can't imagine losing my wand," Cyrus mumbled, getting it out to show her. "Beech, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring." Where hers was carved elegantly, the way his wand was carved reminded her of a chess piece. "It'd feel like losing an arm."

"It does to an extent. You feel like something's missing, but you can't quite figure out what," Hermione said. She finally set her wand down and turned to Cyrus with curiosity. "Now, please tell me about the Americas. I've read up on Wizarding schools, but there's only so much you can get from a book. There are four schools, right?"

Cyrus seemed amused at her excitement about the American schools and he chuckled. "Yes, there are four American schools. They're called the Four Corner schools, because they're each in the four corners of the Americas. There's the Charming School for Witches in the northeast, The Eyrie in the northwest, Magicus Eremus in the southwest, and Fon de Proles in the southeast."

"Fountain of Youth?" Hermione said, wrinkling her name.

He nodded and chuckled. "That's right. It's a play on words. It can also mean progeny, but the Americans thought they were clever."

"Which one did you go to?"

"The Eyrie Academy for Warlocks. Since the girls got their very own Charming school, the boys get their own school too."

"I heard that it was called Charming school because those schools used to exist literally for girls who were going to be housewives. It was easier for girls to hide their whereabouts so as not to arouse suspicion," Hermione replied, drawing her lips into a line at the very idea of having to hide.

"That's right. The Americas are so sprawling that a centralized government for wizards has been very hard to do. In fact, so few wizards live in Canada and Mexico that there aren't even wizarding governments there. Everyone just commutes to the States."

"Holy cricket, that sounds like a transportation nightmare."

"Yeah, I was told they had to create hubs of portkeys in all major cities, like muggle airports just so they could all get around."

"Ooh…I wouldn't like to commute by portkey every day."

"I know. I don't like it either," he replied, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"So, why'd you choose to go to the Eyrie of the, well, three available to you."

"Do you know why it's called the Eyrie?" She saw a happy light enter his eye as he asked.

"I'm assuming it has to do with some kind of bird."

"You could say that. The school is situated in the pine forests of the northwest by a volcano and a colony of gryphons." Her eyes went wide at that and he grinned. "I couldn't resist. I had to see it."

"And so?"

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. And beautiful too! The gryphons weren't your average gryphons. They didn't have the golden eagle head and lion's body. Those are located primarily in the Middle East. Instead, these had the body of a lynx and wings of a raven. You could frequently see them flying in the sky and I could never help but watch."

"Is it a castle? What were your subjects like?"

"It is a castle, though not of the style of Hogwarts. It's a bit plainer, but it's actually carved out of the mountain. I mean, there's a face to the castle and a body, but half of it goes into the mountain."

"Interesting. Not sure I could stand to not have windows."

"There were windows in the dorms and the great hall, but most of the classes didn't have windows. It definitely took some getting used to. You want to know what's really interesting? They actually divert some of the lava within the volcano for light and heating. It crosses the walls like piping, but it's held in by magic."

"That would be really fascinating," Hermione replied as she tried to imagine trying to write her essays by lava light.

"Yeah, it was. The Ancient Runes professor did a whole unit partially covering how the Rune foundation of the school made such a thing possible. The explanation was _way_ above our heads, definitely Mastery level material, but he wanted us to understand the possibility of Runes. It made me much more interested in the course." When he saw her expression, he burst out laughing and quickly had to stifle it to prevent Madam Pince from throwing them out.

"What?"

"You look ready to research _that_ instead of our project."

"Well…I'm always looking to diversify my knowledge," Hermione replied, blushing a little bit, but she refused to apologize for her curiosity anymore.

"I understand; it's just the look on your face. I'll be damned if I try to stop you."

She smiled. It was not dissimilar from comments that Harry and Ron had made about her before. They knew better than to get between her and a book when she was serious. "So, do they have the usual subjects in the Eyrie?"

"Oh yeah. It didn't differ all that much. Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, I think you get it. However, their version of Defense Against the Dark Arts and History were much different compared to Hogwarts. First, their defense class is actually called Defense Through the Ages. My class particularly focused on defending against the Dark Arts, but I've been told they also cover dueling, muggle combat, and combat through the ages, like sword fighting in Europe, Samurai in Japan, and gunslinging Americans of the west. They actually wanted you prepared for _anything_!"

"That's so interesting."

"It is…and then it isn't. America is _very_ different from our country. I mean, they have so many different creatures and cultures present. In the Eyrie alone, I encountered, three werewolves, two vampires, Native Americans from a hundred different tribes, Mexicans, Canadians, Inuit, Chinese, Japanese, Grecian, Germanic, Italian…so many people from all over the world. It was amazing."

"Wow. I'll admit, you don't see that kind of diversity here."

"It always struck me as politics."

"Oh?"

"Here, the ruling class, the Purebloods, virtually control everything and they're not partial to outsiders. In America, everyone's an outsider. Hardly anyone I went to school with over there had pureblood. They had not very nice things to say about us."

"I can imagine," Hermione replied with a grimace. "You're making me want to visit America. The amount of diversity and…just think of the knowledge available to you!"

"There are certainly some things to be said about the American curriculum, however there is something to be said about Hogwart's," Cyrus began. "The Americans go to school from ten years old to eighteen. They reach majority age at eighteen, so they're not even allowed to cast whenever they want until then. That's one thing they envied about us."

"Because they go to school for two years longer, their curriculum is not quite as intense as ours. However, they offer a much wider variety of subjects compared to Hogwarts. You've got your Divination, Magical Flora and Fauna of the World, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, right? Actually…now that I think about it, they didn't even _have_ a Muggle Studies course. However, I think that's because they offered about ten different history courses. And when I say history, I don't mean just magical history. They covered muggle history too."

Hermione started at that. _There's a society of witches and wizards that_ _doesn't_ _try to cut muggles out of their lives?_ She _had_ to visit the Americas now. Now that she thought about it, she had heard so little about the magical societies of the world that she was now wondering if the Purebloods in the government hadn't deliberately tried to censor the knowledge of them. Ron was a full blooded wizard and even _he_ hadn't heard about Beauxbaton!

Cyrus wasn't even looking at her as he held up his hand to count. "I could only pick one, but I was offered Ancient History of China, Ancient History of the World, Modern History of the Western World, History of the Middle East. It was very hard picking just one."

"You make me wish I had gone to school in the Americas now," Hermione sad with a longing expression.

"As I said, the American magicals are much closer to their muggle counterparts than most of the rest of the world. Their government is so new that they had to live in close proximity of muggles for a long time."

"Do you know how new?"

"Well, they did establish a government before the Americans won their freedom in the revolution, but the magical population at the time was so low that it was hardly better than basic. Once the war was over and more magicals began immigrating to the States, they had to make some changes. Like, they adapted the American's representative democracy. They also switched locations of the government at one point. Originally they were based in New York, but as the Americans expanded westward it became a hassle for most, so they switched to a more centralized location: Kansas City."

"Did you read about all of this?"

"They made me take a Civics class, too," Cyrus said with a half-hearted shrug. "If you'd like, I can let you borrow some of my books I brought back."

"Please," Hermione cried out, but then clamped her hand over her mouth when Madam Pince walked around the corner to glare at her.

"Anything in particular you'd like?" Cyrus asked, tearing off a piece of parchment and readying his quill.

"Your history books. Does your Ancient Rune text cover the use of runes for the geothermal power?"

"It does."

"Then definitely that one."

Cyrus smiled and wrote it down then stuck it in the front pocket of his robe. "Now how about we get back to what we were originally studying? Any luck?"

"A little. The wizard who invented Lumos was a muggleborn. I wish _that_ was mentioned in our history class. By deliberately leaving out their blood statuses, they may have actually diminished muggleborn's accomplishments! I mean, would _you_ have thought he was a muggleborn?"

"No," Cyrus answered, looking rather sheepish.

"Exactly! I didn't even grow up in this culture and I don't think even I would have thought it'd be anyone but a full blooded witch or wizard"

"Wasn't Merlin famous for being halfblood?"

"I think that's just a rumor. He was famously sorted into Slytherin after all."

"Hmm…you're probably right then."

"How about you? Find anything useful?"

"Nothing that was particularly helpful. The Dark Ages are a blight on the majority of Europe and even the Middle East," Cyrus replied with a frown. "I think I've also read that there's been an uptick in anti-magic resentment in the Middle East and Africa recently. They still burn witches in Africa! As for India, China, and Japan specifically…no one actually says anything about blood status. Either they actually don't think about it in those societies or it's censored in some way. I'm actually rather disappointed."

"Well, it's only our first day," Hermione added, smiling encouragingly at him.

He nodded, but was frowning tersely at the books he had pulled as though he thought they were hiding his answers. "I'll certainly keep looking, but maybe we should change our tactic."

"How do you mean?"

"We should look at the numbers. How many muggleborn students are enrolled each year? How well do they do? How many get Os in their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S? If the numbers are substantial – which I think they are – it might be easier to convince the Wizengamot of this law if we show them that muggleborns are a backbone of society."

"Good idea! We also need an in on the Wizengamot. I know Harry wouldn't think twice about supporting us and we might be able to get a better idea of the political landscape."

"That's a good idea. Do you want to meet again at one on Saturday?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. Let's make a habit out of it…at least until Quidditch starts."

He chuckled and nodded and then pulled out a pocket watch that Hermione had to assume was magical since a muggle one wouldn't work on the grounds. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Bollocks, I'm running late! I'll see you!" He walked quickly out of the library, leaving Hermione blinking in surprise.

 _I wonder what was so urgent. He looked like he was missing class,_ she thought as she gathered their books and put them away. She checked out the book she was looking at _Famous Witches and Wizards: Ancient & Modern_ and headed down to dinner. Cyrus had made the point that if they could prove that muggleborns were an integral part of the foundation of society, then the law might have a chance. Normally, she'd be itching to look at the numbers he suggested they dig into, but since it was his idea, she'd let him have it. There was more than one way to tackle the problem.


	6. Chapter 6 - From the Ground Up

**Chapter 6:**

 **From the Ground Up**

Cyrus made his way down to the Slytherin common room with trepidation. Despite the beautiful day, there was always a possibility that someone would see him working with Hermione Granger and he was not certain how that would play out amongst his House.

Ever since arriving in the common room on the first day, everyone with the exception of some non-socially conscious first years had acted like they were walking on glass. Conversations, no matter the topic, were mostly whispered. No one seemed to know what was going on with the House anymore. Many of them glanced over at Draco Malfoy. While some were looking for direction like good little stooges, others watched more warily and with the expression of getting ready to stomp a bug. Cyrus was among the latter.

Draco Malfoy had made his and his best friend's life a living hell for the first five years. It didn't matter that Cyrus refrained from talking to him, he became a target of derision from _all_ Slytherins the instant they saw him walk into the common room. When he was younger, he made it a tendency to hang around outside House entrance long after curfew so that no one would be in the room when he stepped through.

Being able to step through now without any funny looks was a godsend and he let out a sigh of relief when no one did anything more than glance at him. Either no one had seen him working with Granger or they were keeping the information for blackmail material. No point in worrying about it though. Blackmail was merely currency in the Slytherin House and he'd kept a number of people under his thumb as a result of the information he knew. But there was absolutely nothing – short of being caught working with a muggleborn – that could have toppled Draco Malfoy from his throne.

 _I will buy Harry Potter all of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey I can find for taking Malfoy all the way down,_ Cyrus thought, smirking to himself when he remembered the explanation of how Voldemort was defeated from Granger. _Stole Malfoy's wand and everything!_ Granted, Potter had returned the blonde boy's wand to him once he was finished with it, but he'd heard that the wand didn't work quite the same way. All the better.

He glanced around the common room and frowned. His friend wasn't here.

Suddenly his eyes brightened at an idea and he hurried up to the dorm that they shared. One of the most fortuitous points of returning to Hogwarts was the fact that their dorm was left to the two of them. Their other three roommates had dropped out, not that they would cry any tears over those colossal arses. _Maybe, since he's not here I can –_ He opened the door and there his friend was, lying on his bed reading a book on human skeletons.

"Oh, I thought you would still be in the library. Or down in the kitchen getting food, seeing as you skipped dinner."

"No need to sound so disappointed," his friend said, lowering the book with a sly smile on his face. Cyrus raised an eyebrow as his friend set the book aside and got up to talk, otherwise revealing nothing. "Where've you been? I figured you'd be outside reading."

"Certainly tempting, but Madam Pince doesn't like library books to be taken outside."

"Yes, I thought you might be in the library. I went to go join you, in fact –" Cyrus immediately knew the gig was up and he waved a wand to put a silencing charm on the door "– and I saw you working with none other than Hermione Granger. Now, how did you manage that? And is there any way I can get on board?" He asked as his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Look, Jules, I told you what Professor McGonagall said to me the other day when we got to chatting about careers and she mentioned the inherent inequality in the system. She mentioned that someone else had come to her with similar concerns and that this person might be able to help pass a law to get discrimination outlawed."

"And that person was Hermione Granger!? Who am I kidding, it sounds exactly like something she would do considering that elf club she tried to start," his friend replied with an unmistakably excited grin. "So you're going to see about ending blood status discrimination? About damned time. From what you've told me about the muggle world, the wizarding one sounds barbaric."

"It kind of is," Cyrus replied with a terse frown. "Well, the British one anyway. America was doing pretty good."

"I wish I could have gone with you to America," Jules replied, his expression now lost and longing.

"I know. I'm back though. That's what matters."

"I'm not sure why. You'd probably be better off in America."

"Perhaps, but this is my home. This is where I belong and at the very least I now have the opportunity to right some wrongs."

He nodded and gave him another half-smile. "I still can't believe you're working with Granger. You have no idea how jealous I am. Just the small amount I saw of her at the Battle of Hogwarts was impressive. If it weren't for all the bloody arses in Slytherin, I might have talked to her by now!"

"She is incredible. I asked her about her journey with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but she wasn't willing to talk about that. But she did tell me how Voldemort was defeated for real this time."

"Oh? How?"

Cyrus suddenly had a feeling that this intense curiosity was what he had subjected Hermione to when he asked. So he started with a reiteration of wand lore that Hermione shared and how Voldemort's wand was actually Harry's. He was fairly certain his friend's face mirrored his when the explanation was finished.

"That's damn clever! I had no idea wand lore was that involved. I always thought old Ollivander was a crackpot who coincidentally made good wands. I may have to pick up wand lore as a study. That's brilliant." There was a moment of comfortable silence as Cyrus started rooting through his trunk. "Is there some way I can join you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She didn't seem hostile at all about me being a Slytherin, but she may not feel comfortable associating with too many of us. Most of her friends are still Gryffindors and she might get nonsense from them.

Jules grimaced, but nodded. "Understandable, I guess. If you do manage to pull this off, however, you might very well be able to change our reputation singlehandedly."

"Yes, I thought of that, but it's merely an added bonus. I couldn't care less if this House was purged from the annals of Hogwarts and we were rehomed," Cyrus replied with fire in his eyes. "Rebranding it, though, sounds like a fine idea. Best we keep this between us though for now."

Jules glared at him. "Who would I tell if I wanted to anyway?"

"It's more of a warning not to be overheard talking about it. I know you like to chat with yourself sometimes," Cyrus replied as he finally grabbed what he wanted and enlarged it. "Do you mind?"

"No, I have to get dinner anyway. Have fun," his friend said as he left the dorm.

Cyrus made sure the silencing charm was still active and then made sure to place a trip wire part way down the stairs for anyone coming up. Then he opened the case and pulled out the cello.

It was in exquisite condition despite being crammed into an extendable pouch and then into his trunk. It wasn't just any cello either, but the one his parents had bought him when he turned thirteen. After all this time, he was finally able to bring it to Hogwarts! Initially, Cyrus had only brought a rented cello over the last several years for what he felt was the understandable reason that his roommates might smash it. That had happened to some toy soldiers and dragons and a few of his school books had been burned.

Cyrus conjured a chair and dragged the bow across the strings and not for the first time cursed his inability to have a proper metronome. He had attempted to use a muggle one once, but despite its simplicity, the magic fried it as it did with all electronics. He had a good ear, but it was difficult to tell if his strings weren't the slightest bit off.

Regardless, he set his wand point up and said, " _Metronomus Andante."_

A loud sound like a gavel a surface began to project in the room at a medium rhythm. It was the first spell he had invented in Arithmancy and while it was not wholly accurate – how exactly did you get across the structure of time signatures in magic after all? – the simple modification of using the names of tempos helped to modify the rate of the sound.

After a few beats, he said " _Nox._ " His foot was still tapping to the beat he started playing _Elegy_ by the muggle Gabriel Faure. He closed his eyes as he let the music flow through him, releasing all of his fears and doubts and sorrow into one long sad sigh.

* * *

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _I can hardly believe it's been a week already. Even so, I miss you terribly. Hogwarts isn't the same without you. Ginny and Neville aren't quite enough to get me through the late night gossiping from Lavendar and Parvati. Some things never change._

 _Hogwarts is as it's always been. Peeves is still trouble and Arithmancy is still my favorite class. Professor McGonagall is still teaching Transfiguration to the upper years at least. She hired Professor Matlock to teach everyone younger than 5_ _th_ _year and take over Head of House duties for Gryffindor. He seems nice enough and he used to play Chaser for the Gryffindor team. It seems like he'll carry on McGonagall's obsession with Gryffindor winning._

 _One thing that has changes is Professor McGonagall installed a memorial honoring the fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts. It's quite beautiful and I thought you two might appreciate it._

 _I've also learned of a recent issue that greatly concerns me and affects all muggleborns. Did you know muggleborns still aren't treated equally under the law? I couldn't believe it! But Susan Bones and Neville told me that I'd never be in a position to help house elves because muggleborns aren't promoted to high positions in the ministry. This is discrimination of the highest order!_

 _Thankfully, anti-muggleborn sentiments are lower than ever now that Voldemort's supporters are behind bars now. Professor McGonagall encouraged me and another student – his name is Cyrus Alexandratos – to work together to draft a new bill and finally remedy this issue._

 _Harry, this is where you come in. Neither Cyrus nor I have connections or seats in the Wizengamot (let's ignore the fact that the Wizengamot is made entirely of pureblood families!), but you do. Now, I know you don't like using your fame and don't care for politics, but is it possible you could support our effors and put us into contact with Wizengamot members who might be able to help? Neville's already written to his gran for me and I would greatly appreciate any help!_

 _I hope auror training is going well. I know it was keeping you pretty busy. Do you regret not coming back for your N.E.W.T.S yet? I am still interested in hearing what they're training you in._

 _How's George and the shop doing? How are Bill and Fleur? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Ginny isn't as diligent at writing letters as I am, but I know she'd like to hear about them (and from you personally Harry!)._

 _I better wrap this letter up before it becomes a whole role of parchment. Good luck, boys. I hope you continue to enjoy auror training!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry grinned as he finished reading the letter aloud. _Even in an N.E.W.T year she gives herself an extra project._ However, his smile faltered at the thought he had been naïve to believe even for a moment that defeating Voldemort would right all the wrongs of the wizarding world. Now it seemed that wizards and witches were their own worst enemy. _Kingsley wouldn't stand for this kind of discrimination,_ he thought, but he had yet to hear any stirrings about such a bill. Granted, everyone was still rebuilding from Voldemort's onslaught, especially the Ministry, but it was still troublesome that this hadn't been a concern expressed by anybody since Voldemort died.

"Ron, what do you know about muggleborn discrimination in the Ministry?" Harry asked, turning to his friend who was busy pulling all of their leftovers out of the chilling cabinet.

"Come again?" He said as he waved his wand to warm a good portion of their food.

"Hermione says that muggleborns aren't treated equally under the law and she might not ever be in a position to help house elves," Harry repeated.

Ron muttered something under his breath. Harry glared at him because he had an idea it was something about how she was never going to be able to help house elves. Yes, she had been a little overzealous initially, but she thankfully learned that such an approach was unlikely to be welcomed by the elves. At least she was trying!

"When you write back, tell her that I definitely would skip the N.E. still," Ron said, as she wolfed down the fish and chips Harry had made the other night.

"You could write her yourself," Harry suggested with a little more than slight annoyance.

Ron was his best mate and they had lived in such close proximity for years that Harry thought living with Ron would be like living in the dorm. He forgot to factor in how integral a house elf seemed to be in their relationship. When they had first moved in, Ron had pissed and moaned for two weeks about how they should have invited Kreacher. (Harry had ordered him with keeping Black Manor clean and assisting Andromeda Tonks with Teddy.) When Hermione had moved in temporarily, Ron's clothes disappeared from the floor, the dishes were cleaned, and the flat was generally tidy, if a little cramped. The day she left for Hogwarts, Ron had tossed his jacket on the floor and it had been there ever since. Harry had long stopped nagging because then Ron became bitter and sulky.

He probably would have moved out by now if auror training didn't bring out the best in Ron. At work, it was like old times, back when they were eleven. He almost longed for those days.

"Why? She gave us one letter to share."

"Probably because writing two letters when we live together would seem silly. Besides, you do want her to like your, right?"

Ron gave him a puzzled look. "I know she already likes me. We kissed at Hogwarts, remember?" His voice trailed a little as he realized just how sensitive a memory he'd just dredged up.

Harry deliberately pushed the war to the back of his mind. He was getting better at blocking it out. "I may not know much about relationships, but it's not a gift you just have forever. You have to take care of it, like a pet or plant." He suddenly realized the line his thoughts were taking when he gasped as a piece fit the puzzle of Ron. His friend simply looked at him obliviously.

Of the two pets Ron had ever owned, Pigwidgeon and Scabbers, he hadn't exactly treated them like beloved family members. Granted, Scabbers was a special circumstance, but Ron had whined and complained about Scabbers all the way through third year and then he whined and complained about Pig. If Ron ever got into a steady relationship, would he whine about that? _Sounds like a dead certainty to me,_ Harry thought.

At this point, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and to a lesser extent , George, were all well aware of Ron's massive inferiority complex. Although the war had made Ron grow up, it hadn't actually made him mature. Flashes had emerged over the last year: Ron being considerate around Hermione, the aid he had provided Hogwarts including emotional support – one stand out moment was when he was comforting Dennis Creevey at his brother's funeral – and his help in auror training. However, all of that would come crashing down, starting with Ron abandoning them on the Horcrux hunt. Yes, he'd been under the influence of the locket, but since neither he nor Hermione had hadn't stormed off ever – and Voldemort had been in his head since 5th year – that excuse came across as flimsy. And now this refusal to clean up.

He looked around the room and heaved a great sign and waved his wand. Ron's jacket hung itself and all of the rest of the clothes littering the flat swooped into the hamper. All of that with a simple wave of his wand.

"Wow, thanks," Ron said.

"It would be useful if you cleaned up your dinner. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Tell Teddy and Andy I said hi," Ron replied.

Harry threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and called out "The Tonks." He barely managed to catch himself before his face met the floor.

"Ah, Harry, how nice of you to drop in," Andy said, using her favorite greeting.

"Is it possible to get used to that?"

"Some people manage," she said and came over to hug him. Mrs. Weasley would always be considered his first mother, but Andy was a close second. She certainly mothered him enough, but he supposed in some ways she mostly reminded him of Sirius; both seemed to understand what he'd been going through. "From the looks of it, you might never."

"Gee, Andy, it's nice to see you too," Harry replied with a wry smile.

"You're too skinny. Are you sure you're eating enough? Or is Ron stealing all of your leftovers?"

"What do you think?" Harry replied with a lop-sided smile. They went through this song and dance every time he popped by.

"You should consider cursing your food. Nothing too nasty. Maybe a hair loss curse or something to give him acne."

"That's Slythering speak," Harry replied good-naturedly.

"He'd finally learn something about boundaries."

"When the Chudley Cannons go to the finals."

"Dreaming is thought to be healthy," she replied helpfully.

Harry just shook his head and turned his attention to the other reason he was here. "Hey, Teddy! How are you?"

Teddy screeched happily and had already changed his appearance to match Harry's. While Andy worked around her kitchen preparing something for Harry, he and Teddy made faces of each other.

"Dinner," Andy called prompting Harry to pick Teddy up to put in his high chair.

"You know, I've commanded Kreacher to help you for a reason. He's quite a good cook."

"Are you implying something?" Andy gave him an arch expression.

"No, no, your food is great. I just want you to know, you don't have to do it all." He felt himself sweating, but he relaxed when she laughed.

"You take things too seriously, Harry. I ask Kreacher to cook any day I have a lot of errands to run. I'm still amazed at his transformation. He was never pleasant when I was young."

"Hermione helped too," he said. "Speaking of Hermione, there's something I want to ask you." Harry was simultaneously attempting to feed Teddy, eat his own food, and talk to Andy.

"How about you tell me after he's down for the night? And eat. I can feed Teddy."

"I can feed him," Harry defended.

"You're training to be an auror. Don't overdo it."

No matter how many times they went through this, they'd do it again the next time. Some things never changed.

Once Teddy was put down for the night after a bedtime story, Harry came back and explained to Andy the situation with the muggleborns. She looked grave, but unsurprised, merely nodding when Harry finally finished.

"It's been like that for years. Dumbledore has tried at various times to pass such a bill, but the Deatheaters like dear Lucious Malfoy would always defeat it. There is similar trouble for women. While we can end up on the Wizengamot, we can't carry our family name and our inheritance is limited unless we marry or in my case, no inheritance at all since I was disowned."

"That's so hard to believe. You can't pick and choose your family, so you should try to appreciate them," Harry replied glumly, trying to grasp how vicious purebloods could be to their own kin.

"It's an unfortunate truth that has been accepted for so long that most people don't even question it. However, I think Hermione has a point here. Almost all of the original supporters of these 'traditional' laws are in Azkaban. The remaining family members will have a hell of a time defending after we just fought a very costly war over these same issues."

"Right, but Hermione was asking me about lending my support behind this idea, which I do, of course, but I don't know _anything_ about politics," Harry replied, slumping in his chair.

Andy chuckled. "If only you knew someone who has had politic training for their entire childhood and knows the ins and outs of Wizengamot."

He gave her a curious look. "Who?"

She laughed again. "Me, Harry! As a Black, we had to take our political training seriously. Even moreso when you end up in Slytherin. That house in and of itself is like a mini-Wizengamot, where noble children trade favors and deal in blackmail."

Harry shook his head. "Slytherin doesn't even sound like a fun house to be in."

"It's certainly hard to know who your true friends really are," Andy said with a sad smile. Then she went back to business. "I may not have known you for very long, Harry, but I can guess. You're deep in the middle of auror training, so trying to work the political scene would be too much on your plate and I think you'd become stressed and unhappy in no time if you tried. You can, however, nominate a proxy to hold your seat, draft bills, and vote based on your views. If you asked me, I'd be happy to do it. Ted and I longed for an opportunity like this." Her eyes grew misty. "It's the least I can do for him."

"Well then, I would be honored if you could sit proxy on the Potter seat."

"Ahem, actually, you'll still need to sit on seat of House Potter. It'd be more appropriate for me to take the seat of House Black. You'll show up to vote, but I'll take care of the politics and legal agendas for both, but since you have two seats one person must occupy each seat."

"I must be a nutter to do this," Harry muttered.

"I'll make it easy for you. Before you go to auror training tomorrow, we should go in and set it up, that way we can get the ball rolling on this."

"Great. I'll write Hermione and let her know she has the backing of House Potter and House Black."

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll continue to expand and involve more characters are the story progresses.**

 **2nd note: Now, I just wanted it noted that I used to be a Hermione/Ron fan. However, upon re-reading the books, I've expressed disappointment in Rowling's development of Ron's character. He has his moments of brilliance, but when he becomes nasty, it's really hard to let go. I mean, his behavior through most of 3rd year was disgusting. He betrayed Harry in 4th year and was an ass to Hermione over Krumm. 6th year he was not nice to Hermione, again, and then the famous storming off through the Horcrux hunt. It really never felt like Ron grew up or ever learned from his mistakes. His friends had his back, but he never reliably had theirs. I also feel like Hermione would prefer a significant other that was more on her intellectual wave length than either Harry or Ron ever were.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Ghosts

**Warning: This chapter contains violent imagery. Skip past the part in italics to get to the safe part of the post.**

 **Chapter 7: The Ghosts**

 _Hermione thought her harsh breathing sounded unbearably loud to her own ears and she was surprised the pounding of her heart didn't give her away. The ground beneath her was crumbling and unsteady. The castle shuddered around her as another explosion rocked it. She needed to leave before it collapsed around her, but she had to find them first._

 _She tried to call out to them, but her voice didn't want t cooperate. The area seemed mercifully devoid of Deatheaters for which she was grateful. But she couldn't find who she was looking for!_

 _She stumbled and when she looked to see what she had stepped on, her mouth dropped in horror. Lavender was staring up at her with a pained expression still on her face. Instead of the minor scratches, there was a gaping wound where her throat had been. Hermione thought she would throw up, but she simply pressed forward._

 _It only got worse. Parvati was next, then Dean and Seamus looked like they'd been ripped apart by a wild animal. Ginny and Luna were small in death, but it had at least looked like they hadn't suffered. Neville and Ron were a different story and Hermione almost fell on her knees and vomited._

 _The entire Weasley clan was strewn about, each of their faces contorted in torture. Their bodies every which way, hanging over the edges of ruined walls or slumping down stairs. Hermione was looking all around her, her knees shaking and tears running down her face. "Noooo," She cried and grabbed her hair in futility._

 _She saw movement over a pile of rubble and started climbing, struggling against the uneven footing._

" _Harry!" He didn't turn to face her. His eyes were fixed on Voldemort and even from this distance she could see tears streaming down his face. "Harry!" She fumbled for her wand. Where was it!?_

 _He finally seemed to notice her, but she saw him grimace in despair and shake his head at her._

" _You can kill him, Harry! You can do it! End it!"_

" _Why? Everyone's dead," Harry replied, looking again at Voldemort who appeared to be casting the killing curse in slow motion._

" _I'm alive, Harry! I'll help you fight him!" If only she could find her wand!_

" _No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "You're just taunting me. Or don't you realize?"_

" _Realize what?"_

" _You're dead, too!"_

 _The killing curse hit him. Hermione screamed. Then she heard shrill, shrieking laughter that caused her to shiver in fear. It echoed all around her and she clapped her hands to her ears._

 _Then Bellatrix Lestrange walked out with a maniacal grin and shouted, "_ Crucio! _"_

"Nooooooo," Hermione sat bolt upright, grabbing the wand off her desk, and sent a cutting curse through the canopy of her bed, causing it to fall in her face. "Aaah!"

"Hermione, Hermione!"

She struggled against the fabric and the bed sheets and finally toppled out the side of her bed, breathing heavily with Parvati and Lavender standing by her side.

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked, holding out a hand for her to grab.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied, grabbing it and pulling herself up.

"That was your worst dream this week. What happened?"

Hermione felt sweaty and weak after the dream, trembling as though she had just recovered from a terrible sickness. She didn't answer at first, merely vigorously wiping away the tears on her cheeks. Then pushed her way through them and headed straight to the washroom. The cool water felt like heaven against her scorching hot skin and she finally felt her breathing even out as the water dripped her face. Once she cleaned herself up, she walked back to her friends like a child who was about to be punished.

"I'm sorry, girls. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, Hermione. Merlin knows you must've seen some horrible things last year. Besides, I woke you up last night, too."

"I know and I really appreciate it, it's just.."

"This is five times in the last week," Lavender finished.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Lav, be nice," Parvati replied. "None of us are sleeping well!"

Although Hermione kept herself busy to the point where she could go straight to sleep, she had woken up more than once in the night to one of the other girls sobbing quietly. She wondered if anyone else in the castle was suffering in the same way. _Don't be stupid. Of course they are,_ she thought to herself, but she could help but feel alone. The other students at Hogwarts had all suffered together, but she was the only one who took part in the Horcrux hunt and knew the stakes.

"Look, Hermione, you said you might go to one of the mind healers, right? Well, Padme wanted some closure on a few of her friends and she went to the woman, Galatea. She said it really helped. Maybe you should go too."

"I almost forgot about them," Hermione replied with a watery chuckle. "I've just been so busy."

"I think learning is how you cope," Parvati said with a smile.

"It's not doing enough."

"You'll get through this. We'll all get through this."

"Thanks. Sorry, girls. I'll try not to wake you up the rest of the night."

Lavender went to bed with quiet grumbling, but she thought she saw a slightly guilty look on her face.

Hermione obediently lay down and the pulled the covers up, but she didn't sleep for some time after repairing the canopy in her bed.

She had a free period on Monday morning before Charms and decided to take the opportunity to at least see the counselor. Their offices were located on the sixth floor, down the hall from the Charms course, so she took her books and bag to attend. She was just down the hall from the offices when she felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. Peeve had somehow gotten ahold of paint and was now merrily splattering the corridor with a rainbow of colors.

 _Just what I need,_ she thought, but she raised her chin up and made sure her hand was on her wand. _I should be forgiven for defending myself against Peeves._

Once she approached close enough for Peeves to notice her, she was shocked when he jumped in fright at seeing her.

"Miss Grangy!" He attempted to hide the cans behind his back and tried for an innocent grin. "Peeves wasn't doing anything."

"Peeves, if you try to paint me, I'll make you rue the day," she said as she carefully tiptoed past the mess. If she were braver, she would attempt to make him clean it himself, but she wasn't willing to push her luck any further.

"No need, Grangy, no need. Peevesy not paint you."

Hermione got past and battled not to glance back for fear of getting a face full of paint. Dealing with Peeves was like dealing with volatile chemicals; it may very well blow up in her face. She did wonder though at the change in his treatment of her. He was horrid to everybody except the Professors, presumably because they know how to deal with him. So why this sudden newfound respect? She thought back to the morning Voldemort was defeated and recalled Peeves zooming singing about 'Moldy Voldy' and wondered if perhaps her role in ending the Dark Lord had something to do with this. No matter, she would count her blessings where she found them.

Hermione noticed the name _Galatea Capella – Mind Healer_ gleamed from a gold placard on an open door and she stepped up to it, to peer in, wishing to evaluate the situation first. She could not see the Mind Healer from the angle provided, but the room appeared to have been decorated in bright tapestries. Incense was burning, but unlike Trelawney's attic where everything was boiling hot and suffocating, the smell of lavender floated through, which she breathed in and sighed in happiness. Finally, she knocked.

A dark head poked out from around the wall and then walked over with a smile. "Hello there! Please do come in," Healer Capello said as Hermione entered into the room nervously. She had never had caused to speak to a psychologist before, not that she could have being a witch, so she was glad to hear that the wizarding world kept up with at least _some_ of the muggle advances into psychiatry. She waited patiently for Hermione to acquaint herself to the room and then held out a hand. "I'm Galatea Capello. I'm one of the mind healers at Hogwarts."

"Hermione Granger," she replied. From the knowing look on the healer's face, the woman clearly already knew who she was, but it was nice not to be reminded of her accomplishments last year with Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She didn't answer right away, studying the healer with interest. She was a middle-aged witch with laughter wrinkles and dark hair, but what struck Hermione odd was that he woman was wearing muggle clothes as opposed to a witch's robe. Just a pair of jeans and a sky blue long-sleeved shirt, but compared to the sea of black robes Hermione was used to, it seemed odd.

"Well…yes. I am a muggleborn, so I'm very familiar with the concepts behind mind healing. In the muggle world we call it psychiatry."

The witch nodded in understanding and when she saw Hermione's puzzled expression, she said, "I actually have a Doctorate in Psychiatry from a muggle University. From the Queen Mary University of London, actually."

"Really? May I ask why you went into the profession? I have to admit, it's something I expected the wizarding world to be a little bit behind on."

"To be fair to your assumptions…it still is. My field is a relatively new branch. It's even taken some time for St. Mungos to take us seriously."

Hermione frowned. "That's such a shame. I know the field of psychiatry keeps expanding and growing in the muggle world."

"Yes, my colleagues and I have had to work hard providing research to receive any kind of credibility from the Wizengamot. Persuading Headmistress McGonagall to see a need at Hogwarts is quite possibly our largest milestone. I really hope that we can provide a much needed service to the students here. Now, to answer your original question, my father was a wizard who fought in World War II against Grindelwald. I saw how the war changed him, but there weren't any real services available to him. The mind healers at St. Mungos just kept trying to work with him using Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts. Now, my mother was a muggle and she kept suggesting my father see a therapist. But it would be considered a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy. I saw a need and I decided to fill it."

"Oh my. I hope your father received the treatment that he needed."

"He eventually did, but I wish it had come sooner for him. Now, enough about me; were you looking for something in particular?"

"Well…" Hermione fumbled for the create words and finally said, "As I'm sure you're aware, I was at the Battle of Hogwarts last May. I've been having very disturbing dreams. In some ways I feel lighter than I've ever been since starting at Hogwarts, but…I can't seem to shake these…ghosts."

"Would you like to take a seat?"

Hermione glanced around from the pair of chairs at the desk to the two sofas. "Where?"

"Wherever you'll be most comfortable. Some of my guests even sit on the floor."

Unlike the rest of Hogwarts, a lovely plush carpet in a dark shade of blue stretched across the room. It certainly was nice on her, but she instead pulled out the chair at the desk and the healer to the chair behind the desk. Now that her attention had been brought back to the room again, she noticed a fluffy calico cat lounging on the top of a book shelf and then there was a box full of various magical creatures that had been animated to move, like Harry's model Hungarian Horntail dragon.

"May I ask, what exactly do you mean by ghosts?"

"Not real ghosts, if that's what you're thinking. I just…I walk around Hogwarts and sometimes I can still see where the walls crumbled and where I saw blood splatters or…or bodies. Even though the threat is gone, I don't feel safe here like I used to," Hermione replied in a small voice and at the same time silently sighed in relief. That was what had been bothering her, she was sure of it. Years one through six, Hogwarts had seemed impregnable. Like the greatest army in the world would simply splash against its side, leaving the building not only standing, but unharmed. Yet, brick by brick, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had torn the building apart, murdering people and destroying their hiding spaces like it was a sand castle.

The castle had been rebuilt, but she could see where the new stone met the old. Hogwarts no longer felt like a testament to time, but like a fractured building cobbled together not unlike the Burrow. The evil was gone, but the scars of the past still ran deep.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Hermione. Is there anything in particular you think that could be done to make you feel safer?"

"I – I'm not sure. Returning back to the routine of school has helped. I know that Voldemort is dead" – she ignored the healer's sudden flinch – "and now all of his followers are in prison, but that hasn't made it any better."

"Of course. You have to deal with a very difficult change. These things take time," the healer said quietly.

Hermione chuckled rather darkly. "I, better than most, are aware of that, but all I want is to be able to move on from this as quickly as possible. I want to put this behind me and get on with my life."

"Unfortunately, these things can't usually be rushed."

They both started out of their talk when the bell range, signaling the period had ended. "Oh, I better go. I have class. Thank you for taking the time to speak to me Healer Capello."

"It was nice meeting you, Hermione. And please, you can call me Galatea or Gala if that makes you comfortable."

 **Author's Note: I would like to apologize again for the lateness of this chapter. Unfortunately, my life has been turned upside down over the last week and this story has taken a much lower priority. That said, I will continue writing it and try to keep up the weekly updates.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
